


Soulmates: Guilt

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Passing mention of Anders, Passing mention of Mum Hawke, Passing mention of the younger Hawke twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time.Please see end notes for more information regarding SoulMarks!--Nyxale is great at taking the burdens of others and the blame on herself. Even if it's misplaced.





	Soulmates: Guilt

Liane is worried about me, I can tell. She's spent more nights at home than at The Hanged Man recently. I think Storyteller is worried, as well, though he hides it better.

So many tragedies, and I cannot help this feeling that it is all my fault. The fact the twins are Grey Wardens is because they became tainted in the Deep Roads on the ill-fated Expedition. I encouraged Liane to allow them to come. I wanted to keep them safe.

Mother. I feel like I should have seen the signs that were so glaringly obvious after her death. But I didn't. And she died.

Anders. Did I truly have a blind eye when it came to him? I don't know, anymore. I don't think he was the same man, at the end, that I had fallen in love with. Was it really just a few years? It seems both longer and shorter a time.

Maker's Balls, but I feel like I have a curse upon me! I want to leave Liane before it affects her, too. Yet I know I cannot. She is my Twin and has the ability to find me no matter where I might go.

And always, there is the mark that I refuse. I haven't looked at it for a long while. I am soul-weary with it. My soulmate is a Templar while my Twin is an Apostate! Such a cruel joke the Maker plays upon me!

I sleep very little these days. The nightmares are more frequent, though now the scenes also include the battle in the Gallows and sometimes the explosion of Kirkwall's Chantry. I am uncertain if those are my dreams, or theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
> **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.


End file.
